1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assisting apparatus which avoids collision with an obstacle by intervention control.
2. Related Background Art
As a driving assisting apparatus in the related art, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-132867) is known. The driving assisting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a braking intervention unit that avoids collision by braking and a steering intervention unit that avoids collision by a steering operation, and executes intervention control by selecting one or both of the braking intervention unit and the steering intervention unit according to the collision-avoidable distance, which changes with a difference of the relative speed of a vehicle with respect to an obstacle, and changing the start timing of intervention control according to the ease of obstacle avoidance.